wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kim kid34
Welcome Kim kid34! Kim kid34, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Laser Cannon|'Laser Cannon']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Glad Glad to here from you! Hope you have fun!!!!WildWarren 12:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi Kim Kid, welcome to the Wild Ones Wiki. If you need any help with anything or want to ask a question don't be afraid to ask me. Have Fun. Wikia Wolf talk 12:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Missile Please don't comment in my older comments and don't forget to leave your signature. About the Missile could you show me a picture. Wikia Wolf talk 10:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I've not seen that before could you tell me how you got it to show. If you want to find my talk page quicker just click on talk in my signature. Wikia Wolf talk 11:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll make the redicts, like if you search Valentine Bomb, you go to Love Note, if you search GON, you go to Game Over Nuke. 16:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Check out my comics !!! WildWarren 15:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Spaces Hi Kim Kid. Please remember that you need to make a space after every full stop and comma. Wikia Wolf talk 15:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Rollback! Hey, i'm making you a rollback member, they can easyly undo and redo edits from users. To see how they do that, see the below video. 23:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Please don't advertise on the wiki. Wikia Wolf talk 11:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't on the rules because I thought it was obvious, anyway it has been updated. Wikia Wolf talk 11:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Spacing , and . Kimkid please remember that you need to space after every , and . I don't want to have to tell you again. Wikia Wolf talk 16:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What's an OHKO? What's an OHKO? Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 10:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) OHKO Please write OTK next time, it confused me. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 13:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your current rank in Wild Ones Wiki Welcome back and thanks for some good additional information. We have verified your rank and you are now a Doctor. Keep up the good work! Wildoneshelper talk 08:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deletion Only admins can delete pages, our normal users couldn't. Too bad I wanna delete all pages which is listed in the Candidates for deletion category. No admins come there to check! Wildoneshelper talk 14:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) DANGER! one of the wikia contributors vandalized whole lot of the wiki he even vandalized lots of users pages he vandalized your page and mine also many other people. and dont worry about your page i changed it back to normal so its not vandalized any more. Kndlegoman4 18:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back Kim kid34! I hope you can stay with us in this wiki for a longer time. Please keep helping us to correct grammatical mistakes! 10:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Promotion I have promoted you to Rollback. You have been here longer than us but that doesn't matter. You are making high quality edits and have good English so I see no reason why you shouldn't be promoted. This is a temporary signature. I didnt have time to finish new one. 18:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Done done. -- 14:03, July 7, 2013 (UTC)